A Strange Encounter
by JTR01
Summary: Albert Cole, the Vault Dweller, meets a man claiming to be a time travelling alien and a woman claiming to be his great-granddaughter.


**A small one shot based on the random encounter in fallout that I hope you enjoy. I don't own doctor who or fallout.**

Albert Cole wondered through the wasteland, his loyal companion Dogmeat staying close to him. As he looked around at the desolate land that surrounded him, he wondered again why it had to be him who had to leave the vault and go on that mission. Why couldn't it be Max or Natalia? Why did he have to end up fighting those super mutants and do everything to save the day, only to end up exiled? Why did it have to be him? And the worst part is that despite being sent away because he poses a threat to how the vault was run, despite how hurt he had been, he always chose to stay as close to the vault as possible, only leaving when he searched for food or needed things. Like now for instance, though he had failed and was reluctantly heading back to the place he reluctantly called home.

Albert took out a bottle of water, dirty obviously, and drank some to keep himself hydrated. As he did, he internally laughed at how he used to think it would be good to live outside of the vault. Now, he would give anything to be part of the vault again, to be part of a community again. As he put the water away, he cursed whoever allow the water chip to end up broken like it had. Suddenly, Dogmeat began to bark and dashed ahead of Albert.

"Dogmeat! What's wrong boy?" Albert asked as he ran after him. He stopped when he got over the hill and saw what his dog was running towards.

There, just standing so out of place in the wasteland, was a blue box. Not a small box, but a wooden blue box with a light on top that seemed barely big enough to fit maybe two to four people. Albert followed Dogmeat and soon be was standing in front of it, wondering what it was doing here when suddenly it opened and out came two individuals, a man and a woman.

"Ah, there you are Albert!" the man said to Albert, a smile on his face. The man was tall and appeared to have a rather slim body, and had brown hair that matched his dark brown eyes.

"So this is him?" the woman asked, who looked like she was in her mind twenties compared to the man, who seemed to be in his late thirties. She had dark brown, almost completely black, hair that was rather similar to his own and bright green eyes.

"Yep, this is the man himself. So how have you been Albert?" the man asked Albert. "What have you been up to?"

"Who are you people?" Albert asked, his hand reaching for the gun. The man looked at him in confusion.

"Who are-Oh!" the man said, as his eyes widened when he realized something. "This is the first time you met me! I was wondering when it would happened. The TARDIS must have accidentally locked on to you instead of an older you."

"What are you talking about!?" Albert asked, while Dogmeag growled slightly.

"Right, introductions then. I'm the Doctor and this is Abbey Stone. I'm a time traveling alien and she's your great-granddaughter." the man called the Doctor told him without a single ounce of humor, while Abbey waved at Albert. The former vault dweller stared at them for a moment.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked, wondering how these crazy people were.

"Oh, there's something I have to give you!" the man said, before dashing into the blue box, leaving Albert alone with Abbey.

"So your the famous Vault Dweller." Abbey said to Albert. He reluctantly nodded at the name people called him now, wondering what was going on. "I'm called the Courier in the Mojave wasteland, and in D.C. I'm called the Lone Wanderer."

"Nice." Albert replied, trying to figure out what these two were playing at. "Why are you saying your my great-granddaughter?"

"Because I am. I'm from 2285. My father, your grandson, is called James and his mother was named Sophie after your mother." she replied, shocking Albert.

"How did you know that name?" he asked.

"Because we're telling the truth. When the Doctor and I learned that I was related to you, and that he knew you, I asked if we could visit you. We just got the time wrong." she replied. "You actually know my other great-grandfather, who has a son who marries your daughter."

"Really? Who?" Albert asked as he stroked Dogmeat without thinking, more for his comfort than the animal's. He was really freaked out now.

"Max Stone." she replied.

"Him? Oh God, not him! I hate him!" Albert replied. "Now I know your lying because no daughter of mine would even think of getting involved with the Stone family."

"Found it! Was next to the Carrionite sphere. Here you go." the Doctor said as he came out of the box, in his hands a large device.

"What's that?" Albert asked, annoyed with himself for asking so many.

"It's a motion sensor. You told us it was very useful when you became the leader of a group of people from your vault." the Doctor told him while forcing it into Albert's hands.

"Look, I don't believe any of this, alright!" Albert finally yelled. "What are you two trying to do!?"

"Shall we just leave and let him see. I mean, that's how he learns we're telling the truth right?" Abbey asked the Doctor.

"I supposed so. See you soon Albert. Remember to watch the TARDIS." the Doctor told Albert, gesturing to the box before looking at Abbey. "Come along Abbey, let's go forward twenty years and visit him then. Allons-y!"

And with that the two went into th box and shut the door behind them. Albert was about to open those doors and grab them, trying to figure out what they wanted, when the box began making a noise. And to Albert's astonishment, is slowly faded away into nothing, leaving him standing there while Dogmeat barked at thin air.

It had to be a trick of some kind. Or a hallucination. That's what he tried to convince himself as he walked back to where he stayed so he was close to the vault. But he had the motion sensor, the only evidence that proved what happened was real. And in just five weeks, he was greeted by people from the vault who wanted to learn from him, people like Max and Natalia. And Pat, the woman he ended up marrying. Eventually he came to accept that what happened was true. He had met an alien and his great-granddaughter. And he knew, much to his happiness, he was going to meet them again.

 **Tell me what you think and if there are spelling mistakes that I missed. Now, I did some checking and it is entirely plausible that the lone wanderer's father James could be the chosen one from fallout 2, as the youngest that character can be in that game would be sixteen in 2241, and James would have been fifteen. So it's not a huge stretch.**


End file.
